Collide
by The Lady Ash
Summary: FriendFic... Involving true love... -sigh- I hate summaries, I feel like I've giving the story. T for space.
1. Tears of an Angel

**AN: Ok, this is going to be a three shot. I'm really excited. I'm sorry about the POV switching, I know it's going to get annoying, but I'd rather have you know what they're both feeling. It's important to the story. Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes, or OOC-ness.**

**Anyways, I'm tired, and it's Two-Ten, if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed.**

* * *

{Andrew's point of view}

We sat alone, under the big willow tree that sits by the pond. She was propped up against me and I was propped up against the tree. It was summer again, and school was out. I was back home and so was she. It was normal again. Her eyes were closed, to hide the precious blue that I loved so much. A soft breeze shook the leaves and one caught my cheek, a soft kiss that felt like leather.

Blue clouds rolled past and a big, bright, sun poked through for a few seconds. All in all, the entire scene was beautiful. I looked back at the book that was clutched in my hands; Olivia had given it to me. It was a star wars book, and it was pretty good.

Austin slept against me, her chest rising softly; she had grown out her hair again, only now it was down to the middle of her back, and not almost to the floor. It was as soft as it looked and as I got bored I began to run my fingers through it. It felt nice, running through my hands,

I laid my head against the rough bark of the tree and swallowed. My thoughts nowhere but her. A smile broke through my face for no reason except the fact that she was with me. It was weird, 'cause whenever I was with her, I couldn't help but smile. Even at the mention of her name, I just broke out a grin.

And it was ok, cause she's worth smiling about.

"Oh!" Austin jumped, and her eyes flew open, this caused me to jump and my heart to skip about ten beats.

"What's the matter?" The words came out in a random jumble of words and I wasn't entirely sure that she could understand them. Austin looked at me, her blue eyes wide with fear. I took her in my arms and hugged her close, trying to calm her down.

"Austin what's the matter?" I asked bluntly, my voice still a bit shaky from the random burst of adrenaline.

"N-nothing… It was just a dream," she said relaxing almost instantly. I narrowed my eyes for a second and then planted a small kiss on her head.

{Austin's Point of View}

I could feel my heart running a mile a minute and I tried to slow it down.

"It was just a dream." _About Jason. _I thought. That kid had only been stalking me for the past week. He's called me ten times in the past day, and almost sixty in the past week. He'd slip little notes on my doorstep and a few times I could swear I saw him lurking about my house, or random places I was at. I didn't want to tell Andrew, cause I knew that he would go bat-shit crazy and try to stop this guy. I also knew that it would get him hurt and I just couldn't live with that. He meant too much to me.

The feeling of Andrew's arms around me was nice, and it seemed to calm my heart and stop my shaking.

"Yeah, well I'm here to chase those dreams away." Andrew declared, as he rested his cheek on the top of my head. I felt him sigh a long, drawn out sigh and I smiled. Olivia was right; he was more like a puppy.

"I'm sure you are." I said, drawing my head from him and kissing him swiftly.

A buzzing came from my bag of holding and I sighed, hoping that it wasn't Jason. I picked up my phone and looked at the ID. It was just my mom, which is almost as bad at Jason.

"Hello?" I asked, holding a finger up to Andrew's mouth, as if that would stop him from talking.

"Austin? It's time to come home," she said. I rolled my eyes and sighed. My grandma was out of town and I was with my mom for the weekend.

"But it's only… Four." I said after checking the watch on Andrew's left arm. I rolled my eyes as if that was going to help.

I could hear the annoyed breathing of my mother and I smiled, satisfied. "I don't really care what time it is I want you home. Dinner's going to be ready soon."

"Alright, whatever." I said, snapping my phone shut before she could get another word out. I wasn't in the mood to argue with her in front of Andrew. I stood up and began to brush off my butt in case of any dirt and I looked up at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain anyways.

Andrew looked up at me and sighed. "I'm guessing that means we're leaving." he said as he got up half-heartedly.

I nodded and began to trek back to his car. The little Toyota sat waiting at the curb like always and on it was a sticky note. I ran up to it and snatched it off the car and shoved it into my bag of holding, quickly before Andrew noticed anything. Now it just looked like any other time I was waiting for him to open the doors to the car, which was very soon by the way.

We got back into the car and Andrew started it. A random song was playing, and that always happened with his iPod. It was like a random music generator. I went to go and change the song, just as he did and our hands bumped into each other. I blushed and smiled, drawing my hand back.

"Go ahead." he said, putting his hand back on the steering wheel and flipping the turn signal to leave the park. My hand moved before I could stop it and all of a sudden (My Eyes) On the Rise- Dr. Horrible, was playing.

We sang through the song like we had been singing it since we were three.

Song after song we sang together, and time passed ever-to-quickly. Soon I was at my house and I was kissing his cheek, goodbye.

I got out of the car and walked up to my house, opening the door and yelling in.

"I'm home."

{Andrew's point of view}

I watched her go, the same stupid smile on my face. When she was in the house, I looked back in front of me and began to drive home. I didn't have anything better to do.

Follow Me- Uncle Kracker began to play and I turned it up, trying to push the thought of Austin out of my mind, finding it hard to drive.

I began to sing, and of course, who's to be in my head, but her. She never leaves does she?

* * *

**AN: Next chapter out soon, I promise.**

**Ok, now I'm going to sleep.**


	2. Get Out Alive

**AN: So, FF is being screwy so if this looks weird I'm sorry. Next chapter... Yeah, this one really sucks and I'm sorry. Also, Andrew, I have to kill Austin in this one, I told you that that was part of the plot and you didn't object. So, I'm going to kill her and make you depressed, but to compensate, I'll make her in a fan-fiction with whomever you want and she can have cat ears. Whatever you want, anyways, it's 3:30 and I have to be up in five hours so I think I'm going to go to sleep if there are no objections.  
**

* * *

{Jason's point of view}

There she was, walking through her door her soft mousy-brown hair swishing softly side to side… And there he was, that Irish bastard, all happy and grinning in his stupid little Toyota Camry. His stupid grin on his face. He was grinning for her, and he was lucky, she had chosen him. The cool metal of the gun turned in my hands as I debated on weather or not I should kill him.

The car was gone before I could decide. Whatever, it's not like he was the important one. I looked through the window of Austin's room and watched as she walked in and sat down on her bed. She was so beautiful; it was almost heart-breaking.

Austin bent down to take off her shoes, and the gun stopped it's rotating in my hands. She chucked the shoe across the room and it hit a frame with her senior picture in it. Austin looked so angry; she didn't even attempt to pick the picture up. The girl before me rose and began to remove her trousers. My heart began to beat against my chest. My eyes closed for a second and the re-opened to see a bare bottom. Flesh flowed effortlessly from one limb to the next and I couldn't help but marvel in amazement.

I heard the door close and her mother walked to her car, muttering something about how her daughter had no respect for her and that she was a bitchy little slut. The bitch. She didn't deserve to have Austin as a daughter.

All of a sudden her shirt was off and then she disappeared into the bathroom. I sighed and looked at the entryway to make sure that no one was there. I got up and felt for the key that was on the ledge of the door. Cold metal shocked my hand and I scraped the key up from the wood.

I unlocked the door and walked in and then shut it behind me. I could hear the shower running and I smiled to myself. I think it was a fitting way to leave the world of the living. The way you came in.

I walked through the halls until I could practically hear the sweet humming that she was prone to. I sat outside her room until she was dressed, I couldn't kill her, not yet. I still wanted to ravish in her presence a little longer, even if she didn't know that I was there.

I heard her go to her bag of holding and I smiled, that's right, she hadn't read the note yet. Austin crumpled the note and threw it against the wall; by her breathing I could tell that she was scared… And for some weird reason, it made my blood run.

{Austin's point of view}

I walked into the house and my mother told me to come into the kitchen, so I did. She was standing at the stove, her stupid little "Cooking Mama" apron on and a wooden spoon in her hand.

"What's up?" I asked, looking around the little room. My mother turned around and set her cold, ice blue eyes on me.

"I don't want you spending all your time with that boy." she said to me. Now, you can imagine that not only the comment about spending all my time with Andrew pissed me off, but the fact that she didn't have the decency to call him by his name pissed me off even more.

My mouth dropped, and then I drew myself to full height. "First of all mom," my voice was calm as was my face. "I don't spend all my time with Andrew. I was with Collin and Olivia today, watching a movie at Collin's house. I called Alex to see if he could give me a ride home, but he said that he couldn't because he was working, so I called Andrew. He came to pick me up and then we went to a park out of random interest. Second, 'That Boy' has a name, and 'That Boy' is really important to me, so if I want to spend a little time with him I will."

By the time I was done with my whole spiel, I was screaming and my breathing was heavy. I turned on heal and stormed out of the room, leaving my mom speechless. I walked into my room and screamed to myself. I sat down on my bed and removed a shoe. I chucked it across the room. The shoe hit my senior picture and it fell and shattered. I didn't even stop to pick it up.

I undressed and walked into my bathroom and turned on my shower. The hot water was sure to cool me down. I stepped in and heard my mom leave the house, no doubt to go and drive for a few hours. I'd have to get myself dinner, not that I cared.

My shower took me thirty minutes before I calmed down, by that time I had washed my body and hair and I was just standing under the water. I sighed, and turned it off; it was beginning to get cold, and grabbed my towel. I wrapped it around myself and stepped out of the shower. My feet hit the soft mat that I had so that the water wouldn't ruin the floor.

I walked out of the bathroom and threw my towel in the hamper and then walked over to my bed where my pajamas were and put them on. When they were on I picked up the bag of holding and pulled out the sticky-note. I knew it was from him.

_My bloody sweet rose._

_Jason_

I shivered and sighed, this guy was beginning to creep me out. The note crumpled itself in my hand and I threw it against the wall. I would pick it up later, when I wasn't scared and wanting to talk to Andrew.

I laid back on my bed, contemplating if I should talk to him or not, and I decided against calling him because I didn't want to bother him more, plus he was probably talking to Marty or Steve.

Pssht. Boys.

{Andrew's point of view}

I drove home and sighed, another night ruined by Austin's mother. At lease it wasn't mine. I turned on my iPod and on came All Those Nights- Dear Juliet. I sighed, and turned onto my street. My car felt empty without her inside it, and all I wanted was for her to be there with me. I looked at my phone which was sitting in its normal place like always. I had this weird feeling that she was in trouble, or about to be.

But I ignored it; I didn't want to call her if she was in the middle of a fight with her mother. The song ended and I shut the random music generator off and took it out of my car, along with my phone. Soon I was up in my room, and signing onto Face book against my better judgment.

_Pop._

There was Olivia, asking me how my four hours that were spent with Austin went. I told her that they were fine and sighed. That girl needed a life, seriously. All it seemed she did was stalk Face book, waiting for me to sign on, it was getting a little creepy.

A yawn escaped my lips and I stared blankly at the computer screen for a moment, for some reason I was tired. I quickly told Olivia that I had to go and signed off, then proceeded to shut off my computer. I got up and collapsed on my bed and thought of the only thing that could make me fall asleep and not have horrid dreams, Austin, and soon, I was asleep.

* * *

**AN: Yup, going to bed now. Nighty night.**


	3. Sesame Street

**AN: Last chapter... I'm sorry. That's all I really have to say... Dx;**

* * *

{Jason's point of view}

The creaking of her bed springs signalled her lying back on her bed. She was probably thinking of him. Tch, he took her away from me. He would soon pay, but not now... No, later when I had the time for him to suffer long and hard.

I got up and walked into her room silently, it was six and getting dark enough to the point that I could blend in with the shadows of her room. Her eyes were closed and she didn't even notice me. I was silent, and so was the room.

The gun was already cocked and ready. All I had to do was pull the trigger and that would be it. She'd be dead. Gone. I raised it and put my finger on the trigger. My blood ran cold, and my heart felt like it was going to explode. A single sliver of doubt cut through my mind and all of a sudden I didn't want to kill her. I wanted her to live, to be happy.

"I love you." I forgot that I was in the room, and out spilled my stupid words. She heard them, of course, and shot up, a scream caught in her throat.

While I was in my own world, Austin had gotten out her phone. It slipped from her hand and clattered onto the floor with a thick _thud_.

Austin's eyes went wide at the sight of the gun and she got up. I jumped, and as if god hated me, my finger pushed down on the trigger. The gun fired and it shot into her chest.

"NO!" The girl in front of me fell back and blood began to flow out of her wound. I ran to her and pushed my hands to her wound, getting myself covered in her blood. I was trying to save her, but I knew I couldn't.

"I'm sorry… I'm _sorry_." My voice got louder and louder as I tried to make up for what I had just done. But each time I said that I was sorry, her eyes seemed to look more and more disappointed. I shook my head and all I kept saying was that I was sorry and that everything was going to be all right... I said it so many times that even I almost believed myself…

A hand that was covered in blood put it to my face, and smeared her blood on me. I looked at her, tears spilling out of my eyes and she shook her head. Austin had enough life left in her to dig her nails into my face and scratch me, causing my own blood to fall from my face.

"Get out." Her voice was filled with malice and it made me afraid. She was lying on the ground, dying, and I was afraid of her.

I bolted out of that house faster than I ever thought I could run. The cool air that hit me as I flew away from the woman I loved, and just shot, didn't help me. I felt like the night was trying to burn me alive, and right then I wouldn't care if I did die right there.

I deserved whatever I got. I was a horrible person for taking that beautiful creature from the world.

I felt something clanging at my side and I found that it was that dammed gun. I took it out and slid onto the side of the road. The tip of the gun hit my throat and I gave a small cry of grief before I pulled the trigger and fell to the ground, my blood pooling around me. I was dead, and I deserved to be, I was going to hell, and even that was not enough to pay for what I had done.

{Austin's point of view}

I lay on my bed, the night creeping ever so close. I closed my eyes, and sighed, trying to calm myself down. Jason had really gotten to me with that last note. _My bloody sweet rose. _What the hell did that even mean?! I reached out for my bag of holding, grasped it and pulled it close, fishing for my phone.

I finally got hold of it and pulled it out. I hit redial once, and stared at his name, contemplating the consequences of me calling him. The worst that could happen was me annoying him or whatever.

"I love you." I froze for the slightest second, and then shot up. Jason was standing in my room, a gun pointed directly at my face. I rose, and all of a sudden I heard a gunshot, and then a stinging pain that felt like a dog had bitten out a chunk of my skin.

I fell to the floor like a rag doll and Jason screamed something that I wasn't able to understand, and then he was at my side, where Andrew should have been. Sorry, that's all I could get out of whatever he kept mumbling. I could feel something hot, sticky, and wet sliding through my hands and I knew that it was my own blood. I took my hand and put it to his face, digging my nails into his skin and scratching him, causing blood to fall onto my face.

"Get out." My voice was barely audible, but he heard me, because he bolted out of my room and house. I didn't know if I had anger or anything in my voice, but I hoped I did. I wanted him to fear me. I wanted him to die.

_Andrew…_

My thought's turned to him the moment Jason was gone. I flung my hand around, trying to find my phone and soon I did. I hit redial twice and the dial tone began to play. The fear of him not picking up hit me hard and caused me to let a few tears escape my eyes.

_God, please let him pick up… Please, just pick up._

If it was my last wish, then all I wanted to do was hear his voice before I died, even if I didn't get to see him, just the sound of his voice talking to me was enough. The whole left side of my body had gone numb and it was getting difficult to know if my hand was still holding the phone to my head. It felt like it was just air.

"Hello?" The sound of his voice sent relief thought me and my heart could beat that much more easier. Andrew sounded tired, and for a split second I felt the small pang of guilt for calling him. It was selfish, I shouldn't be causing him this pain.

"Andrew… You've got to come and get me." I couldn't talk and everything was beginning to get fuzzy, and black began to tinge the sides of my vision. I knew that I was dieing. I knew that there was no getting saved. I was going to die, right here, in my house, weather Andrew was there or not.

"What's the matter?" God bless him, he could tell that there was something wrong. But I couldn't explain it to him then, I was just too weak,

"Just get over here please." I hung up the phone and let it slip from my grasp.

_~Flashback~_

_I was sitting with him in his car, not two hours before, _Joshua Radin's Sesame Street _cover playing on the radio. My voice carried a bit to other cars, as I sang, causing them to look over a smile at me._

_I felt my hand find his and I held it in my hand. "When I was younger, I loved this show. I used to sing the theme all the time. I'm glad Livvy sent you the file, I love this cover." I'd said to him. He looked at me and smiled his sweet, crooked; "You're adorable" smile and that made me smile back at him._

_The song ended and he pressed the back button and it started again. "Sing it one more time." And so I did. I looked forward and for some weird reason, tears pooled at my eyes, and then were sliding down my face as I sang._

_Andrew looked at me, alarmed, and pulled into a Park's entrance. "What's the matter?" He asked, pulling into the nearest parking space and turning the car off, giving me his full attention. I shook my head, wiping furiously at my stupid tears._

"_I dunno." I smiled through my tears, feeling so silly about the whole thing. Andrew drew me into a hug and rested my head against him, trying to stop my tears._

"_I'm sorry," he said. I got confused and looked up to him._

"_For what?"_

"_For not being able to stop you from crying." My smile grew a bit bigger and I leaned in close. My lips met his and we held the kiss for a few seconds. I drew back and my tears had stopped._

"_Don't be sorry, you just made it better."_

_~End Flashback~_

{Andrew's point of view}

I was dreaming about her, just being with her in my car. It was a peaceful time and all we were doing was listening to my music and singing if we felt like it. Her voice was beautiful. A ringing sound came from the dashboard and I rolled my eyes, it was my phone. I picked it up and sighed.

"Hello?" I sounded tired, but I felt fine.

"Andrew… You've got to come and get me." Austin's voice was but a whisper and it was hard to understand her. But she sounded like she was in pain.I realized that I had woken up, and I looked around for a clock, it was around 6:45.

"Austin, what's the matter." I was off my bed and almost to my car by the time I had finished that sentence.

"Just get over here please." and then she hung up, leaving me to worry about what the hell was going on for the second time.

I punched the gas and soon was half way to Austin's, my heart was still racing a mile a minute. It had begun to rain, and thick droplets hit the windshield of the car.

When I got there, her door was open a crack and there was blood on the carpet. Icy fear trickled down my spine and I hurtled through the house to Austin's room and what I saw there made me freeze.

Blood was everywhere, soaked into the carpet and on her bed. I almost missed her as well. She was laying there, her body covered in blood and her breathing shallow. I stumbled to her side and fell to my knees, next to her.

She stared blindly at the ceiling for a moment, as if she couldn't register my presence and then she looked at me, her usually happy and dancing blue eyes, now dull and grey.

"Andrew…" I could barely hear her, she was so weak. I took her limp body into my arms, trying not to hurt her, and cradled her to my chest.

Tears didn't have the time to sting at my eyes, I just began to cry. Sobs not just making their way into the world, but shaking my whole body and making me tense and choke.

"Oh, god... I'm here… I'm here."

_Sunny Days…_

Austin's face twitched and her mouth turned up a little. She was smiling, and it made me cry even harder.

"I'm glad… Andrew don't be sad."

_Sweeping the clouds away…_

A few tears of mine hit her cheek and I tried to smile, but my mind just wouldn't let me smile. It was as if I had forgotten. Austin began to cry as well, the few tears that were left slowly fell down her cheeks. I bent down to kiss her blood covered lips on last time. She tried to kiss me back, I knew she did, but she was so weak, there was no way she could.

"I tried to make it better… Please, let it be better."

_On my way to where the air is sweet…_

Austin's almost smile tried to get bigger, and with the little energy she had left, she raised a hand to my face and said: "Andrew, just you being here, it's all better."

_Can you tell me how to get…_

"But you're leaving me… Oh god Austin don't leave me. I don't think I can live without you."

_How to get to Sesame Street…_

Austin looked at me for a second, and then opened her mouth to say something, but as she moved her mouth, no sound came out. All I caught were the words "I love you." and then she was gone.

_How to get to Sesame Street…_

**AN: ... I'm sorry.**

* * *


End file.
